


The spirit of rain

by SpookyStar29



Series: Chocolate, Jade and Marshmallow-fluff [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Naughty and nice, Rainbows, Read it cause Im hella proud of it, Romance, Slollis, hail rain or sunshine, smores on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Jack, Hollis, and the wonder of hawaiian mornings ...
Relationships: Hollis Mann/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: Chocolate, Jade and Marshmallow-fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679164
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The spirit of rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moxyphinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxyphinx/gifts).



> To honor Pride month and my very dear friend Slibbsninja, I love you (but you know that)

_* The ocean infront  
a rainbow above  
this truly sounds like the best kind of love_

_My soulmate, my life  
being with you  
makes all a double, my honeydew *_

Light as a feather her fingertips trailed over her lover’s thigh, up to her hipbone, down to her knee, and up again. They were facing each other, eyes locked. She knew she would never grow tired of staring into these beautiful, soft, and coevally passionate eyes.  
At the beginning she had thought they were green. But with closer looks Jack realized they weren’t. Not only. There was an indigo-blue circle surrounding the iris, then the blue shifted into green, a light green circle then followed and around her pupil was another tiny brown one.  
Fascinating. She had never seen such eyes before.  
They were sparkling like gemstones, the contrast of her tanned skin making them glow. She was shining from within – radiating like some kind of supernatural creature.

“I can’t believe we just did that”, Hollis whispered, her voice low and throaty and rich with amusement. Sweet and edgy like her coffee in the morning, and overly sweet. Something Jack craved and was addicted to, something she knew so well and yet, every single time, it surprised her for a new.  
She smirked at Hollis’ words. They were wrapped in thin beach towels, pareos – her in her turquoise blue patterned, Hollis in a dark green one - bodies still covered in sweat, sand clinging to their skin. Around them there was nothing more than sand and trees and other green stuff to shield them from curious eyes, even though it was only the beginning of dawn, the sun had begun to risen up just minutes ago.

“We did.” Jack smirked.  
Hollis chuckled as she shook her head. “We could have gotten into so much trouble and I didn’t care.”  
“Well. Technically … we are still on our property, so we didn’t break the law entirely ...”  
“Technically. Yeah”, Hollis chuckled. “But …”  
“Hey.” Jack stilled her and put a finger on her lips. “You’re doing it again.”  
Hollis bat her eyelashes. “Sorry. That’s just my acting-after-rules-self.”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you some easy going surfer and gypsy mentality.” She pressed a kiss to her nose and sat up, held the towel’s knot to her chest and shook the sand out of her hair.

They had decided to fly to Hawaii for her birthday, because she wanted to meet Hollis’ friends and Hollis wanted to show her around. This time they chose the island Oahu, today they would travel over to Lanaii and stay there for three days.

They had decided to watch the sunrise, so they both got up early. With one addition - there was more than just the sunrise on Jack’s mind, and lately the moment she had told Hollis to not bother wearing anything than her pareo because clothes wouldn’t stay on anyways, her girlfriend had known.

“Surfer mentality, hu.” Hollis turned on her right side, head propped up on her hand, smiling up at her. Jack allowed herself a moment to take her in, her eyes travelling along her legs, admiring the way the dark green with the thin golden line contrasted with her skin color. There was something about the Hawaiian sun which made her tan glow like bronze golden – she looked like a goddess, a mixture between Aphrodite and Athena.  
Athena’s whit and strength, Aphrodite’s sensuality.  
“Is this a hidden message of saying you guys invented the cocktail’s name?”  
Jack grinned brightly, knowing exactly to which cocktail she was referring. She leaned back in and their lips met, Hollis’ hand finding their way into her hair.  
“And how did you like _the cocktail_?”, Jack whispered between light kisses.  
“Oh I loved it”, Hollis said in exaggeration and she couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

She moved so she was back on top of her, again, her hand went back under the hem of the green material, teasing a way up her thigh. She honestly did not care at all if anyone would see them, and the trill was just _so worth it_. She had always wanted to do that at least once in her life … and she was more than happy she had done it with _her.  
_Hollis broke the kiss with a giggle as her nail grazed the ticklish spot under her hipbone. “You are so naughty.”  
“And you are very cute in your good-girl way.” Giving a last peck to her lips and grazing her throat, she pulled back to sit up fully.

Her eyes were fixed on the ocean, flat and smooth like a wonderful carpet in front of them, and the sun at the horizon, lighting up everything around them, waking up the world.  
“Hey.” She felt the warmth coming from Hollis as she moved closer, one arm around her hip and leaning her chin on her shoulder. “Thank you.” She planted a soft kiss on her cheek. “That was a very lovely, wonderful way to begin a birthday.”  
Jack smiled widely, feeling her body vibrate as she went back in her mind to reply what they had done only a few minutes earlier.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Jack took her hand, the other following, interlaced their fingers and leaned back against her girlfriend, closing her eyes for a moment.

With every ongoing minute she felt the temperature rise and the sun warming her skin, shining into her face. Hollis’ breath against her temple made her sleepy and she felt herself drifting into a daze –as something cold fell on her arm. Then her shoulder. Then her leg.  
“Oh no, seriously?” Jack ripped her eyes open and stared into the sky, cursing the timing of the weather. Big, greyish clouds had formed up above them. “Seriously?”, she replayed, louder this time. _Apparently Zeus wasn’t fond of her comparing her girlfriend with two of his fellow Olympians.  
_“Don’t worry. If it’s typically Hawaiian-rain, it will stop in a few minutes.” Hollis tapped her arm and shifted. “We should go back, though.”

They barely made it back to their bungalow as the gentle drops turned into pouring rain. Jack made a noise as she stared out again, the beautiful sunrise almost overshadowed by heavy clouds now.  
“Trust me, honeydew.” Hollis kissed her cheek and slipped past her. “This will fade soon.”  
Jack mumbled a “I hope” in return, her fingertips tapping against the wooden doorframe.

And then she got an idea as her eyes fell on her bikini.  
“Ever swam during rain?”, she asked, reaching out to grab it.  
“Not often. It’s nice, though.” Hollis came up next to her, glancing down her body. Jack _loved_ it that they both had the absolute same effect on each other.

Smirking, she stepped closer into her lover’s personal space and pulled the towel away. “Hey!”, Hollis exasperated, not even trying to cover herself as she watched the pareo falling to the ground.  
“As much as I would like to devour you once again, I’ll cut you some slack, birthday girl.” She grabbed the rusted-red bikini which had been lying next to hers and placed it in her hands. “Come on, get dressed.”

She knew very well that Hollis was capable of knotting the straps of her top together herself – nevertheless she couldn’t resist stepping behind her, “helping” and spoiling her neck with kisses.  
“This really IS the best birthday morning imaginable”, Hollis purred with her not-so-innocent but sweet bedroom voice.

Smiling, Jack moved her hands down her shoulder blaze before sliding her right hand into Hollis’ left. Their eyes met, she gently tucked at her hand and they went out into the rain together.

*

Her favorite scents in the world were rain and fresh cut grass. Her favorite sound was rain drumming on a roof. And Jack had remembered and used it to their advantage.

Sometimes she couldn’t believe the luck her life had granted her with. She wasn’t just the most beautiful woman imaginable. She was the smartest, funniest, sweetest, and loveliest person in the entire world. And she was _with her_.  
It was crazy how well Jack seemed to understand her – as if she had _known_ that this was something she had always loved, some crazy childhood thing that clung to her. As a kid she had always ran out into the rain, played on the streets, drenched from head to toe and little black dots all over her legs, but overly happy.

On some days she wondered if this was all a dream. Sometimes it felt _too_ perfect.  
Just as now, watching Jack spin herself around while still holding her hand, the loving smile making her heart beat, her beach waves getting soaked by the raindrops, turning from honey blonde to caramel.

And then the sky opened up. The clouds shifted and the sun, now bigger and brighter, was shining through, the rays visible, turning everything around them into an otherworldy, orange glow. As if heavens had just opened up.

“Wow.” Jack was back at her side, her breath tickling on her skin. “You were right. Not about the rain stopping, but about the weather getting better.”  
Hollis turned to her, smiling. “Told you so.”

She had always admired Jack’s eyes. Usually they were nut brown, or chocolate. But now, as the usual dark brown marbles caught the sunrays, she was just … she was _glowing_.  
Now it was cognac – magical golden brown with a hint of gold.

She jumped as a water droplet found its way into her eye and Jack laughed at her before making a soothing sound. Now Hollis laughed, too, as she shoved her shoulder.

Yes. Sometimes it felt too good to be true. But then, every morning, she tasted the coffee on Jack’s lips, felt her warm hands around her waist, and she knew it wasn’t a dream. Finally her reality was better than her dreams.

It was still raining as they walked over the cool sand towards the shore. And then she saw it.

A rainbow.  
A huge, perfect rainbow which spanned across the sky, seeming to end and begin somewhere far out there in the pacific.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she shielded her eyes from the piercing light and the droplets.  
“NOW it really is a perfect morning”, Jack said, her voice dancing through the air.  
Hollis smiled.  
She turned around, waiting for Jack to do the same, and overcame the last inches which separated them. “No.” She cupped her cheek and allowed herself to get lost in her beautiful, enchanting eyes, sparkling expectant. She bent over and kissed her, soft and light and as Jack signed into it, her nerves began to tickle. As they broke apart seconds later, Hollis smiled and stayed close enough so Jack could feel her smile on her skin. “NOW it is.” 

They couldn’t care less about the noise the raindrops meeting saltwater and sand made. It was only them, in this moment, this perfect moment.  
“Happy birthday, my love.”  
Hollis smiled and withdrew to look into her eyes once again. Her thumb moved across Jack’s cheekbone, the sparkle in her eyes mirroring the force of a smile. “I love you, Jack.”  
Jack linked and a single raindrop fell from the tip of her lashes. She tightened the grip on her hand, stepped close again, raised her chin and tilted her head. And spoke with a smile and in a whisper: “And I love you, Holly.”

They kissed in the warm summer rain, under a bright rainbow which colored the sky, and Hollis knew her life couldn’t be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
